


Sleep Aftermath

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the way back to the North Pole, Jack finds himself feeling rather sleepy and falls asleep in the back of the sleigh. Bunny becomes Jack's temporary pillow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place at the end of the movie.

What a battle it had been! 3 days of suspenseful fighting and the Guardians had managed to put Pitch back into his place, with very few believers and in turn they gained a new Guardian and got one back that they thought they had lost forever. The five friends were journeying back to North's home to rest, recover and celebrate their victory, they were all tired, sore and looking forward to a nice warm bed and a freshly cooked meal.

North was driving the sleigh, Tooth and Sandy were sitting next to one another in the middle of the sleigh, and shockingly Jack was sitting next to Bunny on the step-like seats at the back of the sleigh.

Jack felt his body trying to submit to the pull of sleep, and he kept jerking and shifting trying to fight it but found himself failing miserably, he was so tired! He wanted so badly to sleep, but felt if he did he would be seen as a lazy guardian, not the best way to start off one's new job and status. But unbeknowest to Jack, Bunny had seen him fighting to not fall asleep.

"You don' have to fight it Jack. You can go ahead and sleep some if ya want." Bunny said softly feeling rather tired himself. Jack started at this, he looked up at the large rabbit.

"Really?" He asked timidly,

Bunny nodded "I might just have to join ya, that changing from big to small back to big takes a lot outta me." he yawned.

"Okay." Jack answered.

He then let his body relax and let his head lay back against the back of the sleigh but found he wasn't very comfortable. He shifted several times, and still wasn't able to feel comfortable enough to sleep he was just about to lay down on the floor of the sleigh when Bunny spoke up again.

"You can use my shoulder if ya want." Jack looked up at him again with a shocked look on his face.  
"You don't even like me." He stated incredulously, Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Just cause I act like I hate ya, doesn't mean I do. You ain't half bad." Bunny stated while closing his eyes trying to rest.

"Don't freeze my fur and we'll be apples." Jack was still for a bit pondering if he should take a chance with his rival's offer.  
Bunny's eyes were still closed when he heard Jack shift and felt a slight weight on his left shoulder. He opened one of his green eyes and peeked down at the newest guardian and saw Jack leaning into his side finally able to rest. Bunny smiled softly then closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.


End file.
